


Privacy Impossibility

by pandaspots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, rated explicit for graphical description of dick action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which poor Mikasa has the worst timing ever. To Levi's growing discontent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy Impossibility

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a kink meme fill ;u; I apologize for the OOC-ness.

Mikasa had no idea what she did to deserve cleaning the _OUTSIDE_ of the Headquarters; everyone knew Lance Corporal Levi only bestowed this excruciating job to people who had pissed him off royally. All she did was call Eren to help her with the potatoes. She didn't think asking her goddamned brother to help her peel some goddamn potatoes would be such an offense, seeing as they weren't getting anything cleaned up, which was odd.

She used the 3DMG to jump to the other fixed quadrant she had stablished before beginning, keeping her movements precises in the round wall.

It was odd, but not out of character for Eren. He seemed to like to piss off their superior, but curiously he never gave _Eren_ the gruesome job to clean the outer walls. She frowned deeply and scrubbed the wall harder as if it was the Lance Corporal's face. She was completely not used to people favouring Eren, and it disconcerted her. _Here I am_ , she thought bitterly as the pouty teenager in her surfaced, _wasting my talents cleaning walls while my dumbass brother is going off and about with the only guy that could help me improve._

Okay, so Mikasa was a little jealous. Since they started serving with the Recon Corps, Eren had spent less and less time with her, understandably long hours with Captain Hanji, and _inexcusable_ hours of what he thought passed as cleaning under the supervision of Lance Corporal. She had caught the Corporal more than once, draped over her brother, teaching him how to clean. He was making it too hard for Eren, the poor thing, he was always so tired when the Corporal deemed whatever he was cleaning clean enough.

She continued to take out her teenage frustrations that had no place in the Scout Division on the poor walls.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Eren was in a tight spot.

As in, Levi had thought the best way to avoid his sister's detection was to be in the closet. And this cleaning supplies closet was _tiny_.

"What makes you think this is any better than one of the rooms?" He whined, not really knowing what to do now that Levi removed his last defense against this very unknown feeling. It wasn't that he disliked it, no, it was just... weird. And he had thought someone like the legendary Corporal Levi would never bother with someone like him, but apparently Eren underestimated the power of being too close to someone all the time.

"No windows." The man breathed, pulling Eren's pants down furiously.

Oh, right. He was making his sister wash the walls of the quadrant of the castle currently occupied by squad Levi.

"I-- Fuck-- Levi no--" He tried to say when the older man started rubbing their two cocks together, pulling him into a kiss to which Eren put up a shadow of a fight, giving up far too easily for someone who was so stubborn.

"... grab something in the-- _What the fuck_."

It was Mikasa's voice. She had opened the door. Levi's eye twitched. He was borderline tearing up.

Eren waved at his sister, scared shitless and blushing furiously, trying to smile at her, but looking like a grimace of disgrace.

"Hey... Mikasa..."

The girl stared at them in obvious shock, then backed out and closed the door, her expression different from the one she usually wore in so many ways it was wrong.

Eren hid his face in his hands and Levi knew. Not getting any tonight, like in five nights out of six.

He was about to come too.

Was this God's vengeance on him for lusting after a 15 year old?


End file.
